Lingga
Lingga (リンガー Ringā) is the main antagonist of the Kamen Rider Voyager x Venator x Ex-Aid: Movie War Nexus crossover story, being a demented homunculus copy of Krishna who wishes to merge both the real world and the Spiritus Realm together and rule over the resulting product, well aware that it would result in the destruction of both realms. Being a copy of Krishna, Lingga can transform into a Kamen Rider too, with his Rider form being a black and red copy of Krishna's Kamen Rider Voyager Thunder Form called Kamen Rider Psycho Voyager (仮面ライダーサイコー・ボイアジャー Kamen Raidā Saikō・Boiajā). Character History Pre-Voyager and Venator As part of his journey around the world to stop the destructive Maojins, Krishna made a stop at the Mataram Sultanate in early 18th century Indonesia (back then called the Dutch Indies). There he helped the sultanate with their Maojin problem, staying at the Sultan's palace during his time there. Krishna was hailed as a hero by the people of the Sultanate and was well beloved by them, with the Sultan even granting Krishna an honorary title for his heroic deeds. Sadly Krishna must leave the Mataram Sultanate once the region's Maojin threat has been dealt with, and not a single tear was not shed by the people of the Sultanate when they sent Krishna off to his next destination. With the threat of the Maojins over, another new threat rises over the Mataram Sultanate - the Dutch. As the Dutch colonized one kingdom after another on the island of Java, the people of Mataram realized that they too will fall underneath Dutch power sooner or later. Without Krishna to protect them, the people of Mataram desired a savior, and a savior did they got. 7 youths banded together and constructed a homonculus copy of Krishna with the help of a spell book from a shaman. A ritual was done in order to give the homonculus life and thus Lingga was born. The people of the Mataram treated Lingga well as he protected them from threats coming from within or without the Sultanate, however Lingga soon grew power hungry - he doesn't want to waste his life being treated like some lapdog by the Sultanate, he wanted to become the strongest being there is. Because of this, he assisted a number of corrupt Sultanate officials in selling out the Sultanate to the Dutch, watching as the Dutch conquered the Sultanate. Despite that, he had specifically told the Dutch to spare the 7 youths who had created him, a sign that he might see them as tools to further his plan. After contributing his part to the downfall of the Mataram Sultanate, Lingga went on his own journey around the world, sowing chaos and conflict everywhere he go as he seek to be the strongest being standing on this planet. It was believed that the events of World War I, World War II (including the bombing of Hiroshima-Nagasaki), Korean War, Vietnam War, and even the conflict in Afghanistan was all his doing. Unfortunately for him (and fortunately for the world), Lingga was heavily wounded during the Afghan-Soviet war, forcing him to go into hibernation. It would took years until his makeshift "tomb" was found by Taliban fighters in 2023, which results in him massacring the people who had found him. Now released, Lingga felt that the time has come to set his plans of ensuring himself as the strongest being in existence into motion. Despite being in hibernation, Lingga was quite up-to-date with the happenings going around the world, even keeping tabs on the descendants of the 7 youths who had created him in the first place, thanks to his heightened astral projection ability. This allows him to have knowledge about the , which leads him to Japan. Arriving there after the events of True Ending, Lingga retrieved the Gashacon Bugvisor underneath the possession of Machina Vision, planning to use the weapon and the Bugster Virus cultivated within it for his own ends. Between his visit to Japan and his arrival in Vietnam, Lingga had made contact with the Daemons in Indonesia and even recruited a few of them into his cause, mainly due to his interest in harnessing the power of Malphas, Emperor of the Skies, a legendary Daemon which is said to be the strongest of the air-based Daemons. It was during this time as well (possibly during his visit to Japan) that Lingga was presumed to have met the Time Jackers, gaining an Anotherwatch from them and using it to secretly absorb a small portion of Voyager's power, creating the Voyager Anotherwatch. Lingga then gave the Anotherwatch to Jelangkung, one of his Daemon followers, as part of his plan. Lingga had also swayed a number of Maojins to his cause as well during this time. Visiting Vietnam TBA Returning to Indonesia, Witnessing the Another Voyager Conflict TBA Finally Executing His Plan TBA Personality As a twisted, perverted counterpart of Krishna, Lingga is a violent and sadistic man, with a power hungry streak. He embraces the Darwinian philosophy of "the survival of the fittest," and saw himself as "the fittest." To that end he orchestrated a number of wars and conflicts in order to eliminate people that he deemed "weak." He's also a skilled manipulator, getting the Dutch to conquer the Mataram Sultanate for him as well as playing a part in several world conflicts from both sides. His manipulation skills was in full play as he swayed several Daemons and Maojins to join his cause of merging both the real world and the Spiritus Realm together, promising them an utopia where both Maojins from the real world and Daemons from the Spiritus Realm would coexist together while in reality the merging of the realms would result in the complete destruction of both. Lingga is also quite cunning and patient with his plans, preferring to play the long game as long as his ultimate goal of maximum destruction is achieved. In battle, Psycho Voyager displayed levels of savagery and sadism that belittles Lingga's cunning and manipulation, often brutalizing opponents and performing moves that might cripple them permanently. Powers and Abilities * Longevity: Being one of the users of the ScanDrivers, Lingga is blessed with the device's ability to prolong his life as long as he succeeds in his ultimate mission. Even though his Driver was artificially made, the ritual that gave Lingga life made the Driver as effective as the real deal. * Astral Projection: Lingga is able to project himself psychically outside of his body. This allows him to remain active despite being incapacitated. He usually does this for reconnaissance, gathering as much info as possible to keep himself updated to the happenings around the world. He can even split his projection into two, allowing his projection to be at two places at once. This allows him to perform his recon missions while at the same time observing the descendants of the 7 youths who had created him all those years ago. However Lingga's projections are unable to perform any physical activity as the projections usually phase through solid objects. * Hibernation: Whenever he's badly wounded, Lingga can encase himself within a rock-like coffin in order to recuperate. Whilst hibernating, Lingga will mostly rely on his astral projections to remain active in the outside world. * Electrokinesis: Outside of his Rider form, Lingga can fire off bursts of black-and-red electricity from his hands. * Pyrokinesis: Similarly, Lingga can also fire off black-and-red bursts of fire from his hands outside his Rider form. * Telepathy: Lingga is able to communicate with his underlings with his thoughts. * Portal Creation: Lingga can create portals of hellish energy with his willpower for himself and his followers. This allows him to travel between Japan, Vietnam, and Indonesia in a matter of minutes. Forms Like all Voyager Riders, Lingga uses the ScanDriver and Maojin Cards to transform into his Rider form and execute finishers. Unlike the other Voyager Riders, Lingga's ScanDriver is gold in color with a blood red pull tab. *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 103 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 66.6 t. *'Kicking power': 66.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 66 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.66 sec. Psycho Form (サイコー・フォーム Saikō・Fōmu) is Psycho Voyager's default form, based after a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. Despite Psycho Form being based on Voyager's default Thunder Form, Psycho Voyager has access to dark versions of Voyager's and Mariner's Maojin Cards regardless of their Tribes (Thunder, Fire, and Wind for Voyager and Water for Mariner). This allows him to be very versatile in battle, most often or not mixing and matching Maojin Cards to his advantage. This includes dual wielding weapons and combining two Maojin Cards from different Tribes for a devastating attack. Compared to his good counterpart, Psycho Voyager has more power than any of Voyager's normal forms as well as Mariner's default form, while at the same time being slightly weaker than Voyager's mid-season upgrade. This form has four Overcharge finishers: *'Psychotic Smash': Psycho Voyager's Rider Kick, a flying side kick powered by black-and-red electricity. Is more powerful than Voyager's Lightning Smash and almost rival Mariner's Marine Crusher in terms of raw power. * Psychotic Assault: A slashing attack powered with black-and-red electricity with Psycho Voyager's Dark Kaminari Blade. * Psychotic Screw: Using the Dark Hydro Gunner, Psycho Voyager creates a black-and-red orb of pure malice and fires it at his opponent. *'Psychotic Impact': Psycho Voyager's Rider Punch, a powerful jab coated in black-and-red electricity. - Psychotic Deus-Emperor Lingga= After infecting himself with his Bugster Viruses as well as absorbing Malphas, Emperor of the Skies into his body, Psycho Voyager's body mutated into this horrifying monstrosity that resembled a mashup between Psycho Voyager's Rider form, Malphas' Daemon form, and Gamedeus. In this form Psycho Voyager discards his Rider name, christening himself as Psychotic Deus-Emperor Lingga. }} Equipment Devices * ScanDriver (Psycho Voyager version) - Transformation device. * Maojin Cards - Gives Psycho Voyager access to his form and abilities. Psycho Voyager has dark versions of the Maojin Cards that Voyager and Mariner possess. Weapons * Dark Kaminari Blade - A dark version of Voyager's own Kaminari Blade. * Dark Shonetsu Axe - A dark version of Voyager's own Shonetsu Axe. * Dark Senpu Spear - A dark version of Voyager's own Senpu Spear. * Dark Hydro Gunner - A dark version of Mariner's own Hydro Gunner. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Like his good counterpart Krishna, Lingga is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita. Sugita had previously portrayed Kivat-bat the 3rd/2nd/4th in Kamen Rider Kiva, Demushu in Kamen Rider Gaim, and Kamen Rider Ginga in Kamen Rider Zi-O. As Kamen Rider Psycho Voyager, his motion capture actor is Yuya Nawata. Notes * The multiple instances of the number 6s in the ability parameters of Psycho Voyager's Rider form (such as 66.6 tons, 6.66 seconds) refers to 666, otherwise known as the Number of the Beast, which is fitting considering Psycho Voyager's Satanic nature. Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Venator Category:Kamen Rider Voyager Category:Voyager Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains